Forum:Kulkum: Request for Administrator
Hello Patapedians, I would like for you to consider changing my current rank as a Rollback to an Administrator. There are many reasons why I believe this would improve me, and Patapedia. Recently, as many of you know, there was a huge disaster that took place on this Wikia. By this I mean the coming of Patapon 3, and with it a crowd of anxious fans wishing to change Patapedia, but not always for the better. As I am writing this the smoke is clearing and the endless editing of vandalizing Anons and Users is coming to an end. But the remains of this disaster are still scattered among the pages of this Wikia. I strongly believe that changing my current status will enable me to further help the cause of cleaning up this giant mess. I would also like to be promoted to an Administrator because although I have only been on this wikia since... today?!?! (No really check my User page out here, it says that i've been a member of Patapedia since today!) I actually joined Patapedia at the beginning of March. But even though I have not been editing as long as some other Users I still feel like I have gone through a lot with Patapedia, and wish to be more involved with it. To further help my case I have a list of accomplishments: *'More than 1750 edits:' Not all of them were big, but at least they helped out this wiki in a small way. *'I have been on this wiki for more than 60 days:' I have a "2 Months of Patapedia" badge to prove it. *'I have never been banned:' I have however reported malicious editors to admins, subsequently banning them. *'50% of the Videos on Patapedia were added by me:' My statistics may not be entirely correct, but I have added a bunch of Videos to this wiki. *'I have greatly contributed to templates in Patapedia':In fact, all of the Patapon 3 "User" templates were created by me. If you are a vigilant User you may have noticed that I recycled a few features from my last Promotion request (User to Rollback), this is not because i'm lazy, its just because I realized that it worked, as I was promoted. Deadline: July 1st Support *Now I know there are four admins around so we really don't need more, but I haven't heard of Ironstar or Spongefan, so I will agree, you should be admin. I I do believe, like Rah Gashapon, that you may get a little bit rushed but that can easily change. And you are pretty new here, but you caught on quickly, hahaha I can still remember when you got your signature made. You seem like a nice guy, you have my support. --Sebapon 00:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree that you shouldbe an admin' you've done a lot for the wiki so you have my suport --Mahopon98 04:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose * Neutral *Hmm, I'm not sure. I know you've done an awful lot for this wiki, but you tend to take control of some things quite quickly. But if you can promise to not go crazy, ever, then I'll be more than happy to promote you. Good Luck! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Comments I would appreciate it if you could tell me what to improve on if you voted Opposed or Neutral. *